User talk:Bluegruntstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fists of The Guardians page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 00:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Bluegruntstar I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Red Lanterns Trivia Hi Bluegruntstar happy to help with the fixing the spelling on the trivia editing work you did on Atrocitus and Dex-Starr pages. I thought they were very good additions to the two pages for their Pages Trivia Section. If you need any help or have questions just send me a message on my talk page. From Rod Various Lantern Corps Hi Bluegruntstar what makes each Lantern Corps unique is mainly the Emotions they represent not the actual powers and abilities each Corps can do. But if I had to say from a powers and abilities point of view what makes each Lantern Corps represent you are right about Red Lantern Corps with the acid vomit, Orange Lantern Corps with sentient constructs and Indigo Tribe with teleportation there are other powers and abilities for those Corps you can check out in the powers section of there respective Power Ring page. But for the Blue Lantern Corps one unique thing with them is they can supercharge and give extra power to any near by Green Lantern. With Star Sapphires one unique thing that stands out is Mind Alteration. With the White Lantern Corps they can resurrect the dead and Black Lantern Corps can reanimate the dead. Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps can time travel with their power rings. I hope some of these examples help with answering your question about what makes each corps unique in the area of powers and abilities. Though I have to recommend if your real looking what makes each Lantern Corps in the area of powers and abilities first go check out each of the Power Ring Pages on the site here for their respective Corps. If you check out the page for Red Lantern Power Ring or Indigo Lantern Power Ring for example in the power section of those pages they will give you a full history of what powers and abilities those Lantern Power Rings can do. Hope this information helps you out if not just let me know and I'll find some more information for you. From Rod12